


Cause I’m A Little Unsteady

by Marvel_My_Savior



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Natasha Romanov, Song: Unsteady (X Ambassadors), Swearing, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_My_Savior/pseuds/Marvel_My_Savior
Summary: (Mostly Canon but Clint jumped instead of Natasha just for the sake of the story)Forced to deal with the loss of Steve, Vision, Clint and even Tony, Wanda finds herself breaking down after Stark’s funeral. Luckily, Natasha is there for her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 93





	Cause I’m A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you listen to sad music and suddenly just think: I could write a fan fiction to this.
> 
> Inspired from Unsteady by X Ambassadors and Erich Lee (The version from Me Before You)

Red energy was threatening to spill out as Wanda quickly made her way away from the lake. She had watched as Pepper bid Tony Stark’s “heart” goodbye and it shouldn’t hurt this much. Stark destroyed her homeland and locked her up. He let them put her in a cage with a shock collar. She never had a strong connection to him, but dear god did it hurt. He wasn’t the best man to her but he made special devices for her to train against, he let her stay in the compound with her own floor practically, and most of all he was more selfless than anyone had ever thought. Perhaps she felt guilty about his death. She had seen his daughter, Morgan, and she was so young. Wanda didn’t even believe that she fully understood what had happened. She couldn’t help but feel that maybe if she had killed Thanos when she had the chance...

But that wouldn’t have saved Clint or Vision. They will always be gone no matter what she does. Imagine the pain of returning from the ashes to find out your best friend is forever gone and your father figure sacrificed himself for the soul stone. And then there was Steve Rogers. He protected her and always believed she was a good person even when the odds were against her. He was now years in the past and far from here. Wanda could feel the sadness and longing that came from Bucky the moment they hugged goodbye. It came off of him in waves but so was everyone else's emotions. The downfall of her powers was being able to feel people like this and their energy. Everyone on the property had some strong negative emotions pouring out of them with their tears. Some felt anger and regret while other souls bared sadness and grief. It was too much for her head at this point. She was lost in it all. She was buzzing with grief and stress just by herself so she didn't need theirs too.

Her eyes burned red as she ran down a path from the cabin. The fresh but salty smell in the air let her know that the trail led to another lake somewhere. A lake that she was rapidly approaching. Tears tried to warm her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. She could've sworn she heard someone shouting but she didn't listen. Wanda could now see the blue water and clearing right before it. It took everything in her to not collapse when she reached and stopped in front of the water. She tried to take deep breaths and upon looking out to see the lake she instead saw red floating around her. It made the air crisp and her head hurt. Everything had mostly gone quiet now except for the hum of her own crimson energy. Wanda let it stay that way for a mere three seconds more.

She screamed.

The water on the lake rippled out as energy swept over it. She felt like she had all that time ago when she felt Pietro fade away. She no longer knew how to feel or what emotion to focus on. Leaves in the surrounding trees shook as they would in a storm. And while the noise finally died out and the world tried to still she couldn't help but feel like releasing the power did nothing. It was still there brewing inside her like a monster threatening to break free. If that wasn't torture enough she still felt like she could hear noise and a voice that sounded like-

"Wanda," The familiar voice belonging to her favorite Russian was too real to be fake. It also wasn't shouting anymore and didn't seem like it was miles away. Wanda let her fists clench together in an attempt to hold her ground. It did little to benefit her though.

"Look at me, любимый," Natasha's voice was causing Wanda to turn towards her before she even realized it. She still kept her head low to avoid eye contact. The intention was ruined when she saw Nat's body move closer. Her head whipped up and her power surged. It was enough that the advance was discontinued.

"Can you leave, please? Nat can you just go?" It was a question but she didn't know if she was asking Natasha to leave or asking herself if she really wanted her to. 

"I can't," It was short and clipped. It was said with a firm "no room for discussion" kind of tone. Their eyes met and Wanda felt her emotions boil over. She wasn't mad at Natasha in any way but she was the only one here.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" The volume shocked both of them. Natasha's foot instinctively twitched to run and get away from her. She didn't though. She didn't even try.

"No. Wanda you're clearly upset. I can't leave you like this and-"

"Back off!" She refused to hear Natasha out, "It's not your job to look after me! I'm your girlfriend, not your kid! And you managed five fucking years without me so what's another hour huh?! I don't need you here!" Wanda felt her heart starting to speed up and chose to ignore it. Instead, she focused on the hurt that flashed across the other woman's face. 

"You don't mean that," It was so soft and yet so serious. Like she knew exactly how Wanda was really feeling right now. 

"How would you know?! You didn't know that we were gonna lose the first time! You didn't know you'd have to wait five years to even try and fix it! And you didn't know that you'd have to sacrifice somebody for a stupid stone! Clint's somewhere at the bottom of a cliff fucking dead Nat! He's... He- and y-you don't know e-every everything... You-" Wanda didn't get to finish before she gasped for air. She didn't even know that she wasn't breathing. Her heart hammered against her chest as both her head and powers raced. She tried to open her mouth to say something but all that came out was a choked sob. And with that, she fell to the ground. The tears she had been holding back began to freely move down her face. She tried to move her hands up to wipe them but they were shaking so much and she just wanted to wrap her arms around herself. She wanted to hold something and be held even if it was just herself. For a second she thought had when she felt something but a glance shower her arms still shaking in front of her.

Natasha had wrapped her arms around Wanda and was pulling her closer. The witch didn't have enough strength to try and pull away even if she had wanted to. Before she knew it, she was pressed tightly against Nat's body and her head was tucked underneath the assassin's chin. A jolt of consciousness allowed her to wrap her arms around the redhead the best she could. As she gasped for air and cried she felt Nat rocking them slowly and hushing her softly. She continued to shake in her arms but gradually her breathing started to even out. Out of fear when her girlfriend shifted Wanda held on tighter. She looked up to see Natasha staring at her with a sad smile.

"It's okay," She whispered and kissed Wanda's forehead gently, "You're alright маленькая ведьма." She leaned forward and placed quick but soft kisses where tears still remained and fell on her face. The only thing Wanda could do in response was close her eyes and lean into her.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it," She was finally able to stutter out a reply. She felt Nat's forehead move to rest against hers. The sigh she let out was so quiet and almost barely noticeable. Red still hummed around them but it was in no way hostile.

"Five years is a long time. And I'm gonna miss them all just as much as you," She said, "but I would do it all again just to save you again." Wanda's lips slowly upturned into a smile. She felt tired and drained. Her body started weighing down heavier and further into her lovers.

"Just don't make me do it again cause I need you. I love you." It was said so quietly and gently she wasn't even sure she had heard it. That wouldn't stop from responding anyway.

"I love you too."


End file.
